starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Revan
Revan foi um Cavaleiro Jedi que sucumbiu ao lado negro durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Tendo grandes habilidades táticas, ele liderou a República Galáctica até a vitória sobre os Mandalorianos, mas após a guerra, ele assumiu o título de "Lorde Negro dos Sith", fundando um poderoso Império Sith, e colocou suas forças contra a República, gerando o conflito conhecido como a Guerra Civil Jedi. A invasão eficiente e brutal de Darth Revan era parte de um plano para proteger a Galáxia de uma ameaça conhecida como os "Verdadeiros Sith". Suas forças conquistaram uma grande parte do território da República, mas no auge de seu reinado, os Jedi criaram uma armadilha para Revan e ele foi capturado, em parte, devido à traição de seu aprendiz Darth Malak. Sob sua custódia, o Conselho Jedi optou por trocar a identidade de Lorde Sith por uma leal à República. Com uma segunda chance, Revan se redimiu e abandonou o lado negro, derrotando Malak, e acabando com a guerra que ele havia começado. Pouco após isso, ele foi para as Regiões Desconhecidas para combater os "Verdadeiros Sith" sozinho. Biografia Juventude Detalhes da juventude de Revan continuam sendo um mistério, embora tenha sido especulado que ele nasceu nos Territórios do Anél Externo. Quanto a suas origens, pode se dizer que ele descobriu sua afinidade com a Força muito jovem e que ele foi incluido na Ordem Jedi não muito depois. Treinamento Jedi Inicialmente, a instrução de Revan foi dada pela Mestra Jedi Kreia em Coruscant, mas seu apetite por conhecimento de provou insaciável, e ele e seu amigo Malak logo foram procurar o Mestre Jedi Zhar Lestin para treinamento adicional. Esse amor por poder não foi notado pelo Mestre ancião, que achou que isso era uma simples exuberância, sentindo o futuro de Revan como o campeão da Ordem Jedi. Revan saiu da tutela de Kreia inteiramente, indo estudar com muitos Mestres Jedi diferentes, incluíndo o já mencionado Zhar, e também os Mestres Dorak e Kae. Em adição, rumores ditos por Mical alguns anos depois sugeriram que ele estudou o processo do vínculo da Força durante suas muitas aprendizagens. É possível que Revan também aprendeu algumas Magias Sith durante esse tempo, já que o Mestre Vrook Lamar se mostrou convencido de que Revan havia estudado isso. Após sua queda para o lado negro da Força, o consenso de muitos Mestres Jedi em Dantooine era de que Revan havia sido um Padawan cabeça dura e orgulhoso, que não admitia o perigo que era o lado sombrio. As Guerras Mandalorianas thumb|left|300px|O Lorde Negro dos Sith durante a guerra. No começo das Guerras Mandalorianas, os militares da República precisaram desesperadamente de assistência, e pediram ajuda ao Conselho Jedi, que recusou. As cicatrizes da recente Guerra Sith ainda estavam no ar, e o Conselho foi relutante em entrar em outro conflito. Eles também sentiram que havia algo estranho na situação, já que a ameaça real não havia se revelado; mas nem todos os Jedi concordaram com essa escolha de não participar do conflito. Agora com o nível de Cavaleiro Jedi, o jovem Revan havia se tornado uma figura admirada entre os outros Jedi, e quando os eventos devastadores da Batalha de Cathar se tornaram conhecidos, Revan se rebelou contra o Conselho. Centenas de Jedi—Padawans, Cavaleiros, e até alguns Mestres— juntaram-se à causa de Revan. A entrada de Revan na guerra marcou o ponto de mudança, já que ele começou a vencer os Mandalorianos. Considerados heróis da República, ele e Malak lutaram ao lado do exército da República até os dois receberem o controle de um terço da frota da mesma. As estratégias militares de Revan e sua habilidade tática ajudaram a República a vencer várias batalhas, enquanto os outros admiravam a coragem e a determinação de Malak em vencer a qualquer custo. Juntos, eles libertaram Taris, derrotaram Cassus Fett—o maior estrategista dos Mandalorianos—no bando de Jaga, e venceram a maioria do exército Mandaloriano em Althir. Poucos notaram que os Jedi estavam usando métodos frios e calculados para obter a vitória. As táticas de Revan eram quase infalíveis e a fúria de Malak era incomparável, e o par começou a se espelhar nos Mandalorianos enquanto eles lutavam. É por isso que alguns anos depois, Canderous Ordo viria a dizer: "Revan usa nossa filosofia, e nos mostrou nossas próprias fraquezas." Em um certo ponto durante a guerra, Revan estava procurando por bases pelos Territórios do Anel Externo quando ele soube de Malachor V, um planeta em que os Mandalorianos estavam "escondidos". Na superfície, ele foi quase destruído por energias Sith, e por causa de sua força, Revan foi capaz de enfrentar o poder negro e não ser consumido. Ele sobreviveu, mas não deixou de ser mudado. Revan logo descobriu a Academia de Trayus, uma antiga relíquia dos "Verdadeiros Sith". O que exatamente aconteceu quando Revan entrou no templo é desconhecido—o que é'' certo é que lá, Revan descobriu a existência dos "Verdadeiros Sith", e aprendeu sobre a ameaça que eles representavam para a Galáxia. Ele achou que a República não estava suficientemente armada para enfrentar um inimigo tão poderoso, e pensou em criar um novo governo para substituí-la; um Império fundado a partir de técnicas Sith. Ele quis salvar a Galáxia de ser conquistada, e naquele momento, Revan abandonou totalmente os ensinamentos Jedi, e adotou o título de Lorde Negro dos Sith, se tornando Darth Revan. Ele pegou Malak, agora sob o título Sith de Darth Malak, como seu aprendiz Sith. Durante seus estudos em Malachor V, Revan eventualmente decobriu pistas da Forja Estelar, uma antiga relíquia do Império Infinito de Rakata, e um instrumento do lado sombrio capaz de produzir várias frotas usando o poder das estrelas. Mesmo com ela tendo o poder de comsumir quem a tocasse, ele precisava dos meios mais rápidos para conquistar a República e para se preparar para o retorno dos antigos Sith. Entretanto, para localizá-la ele precisaria de um certo número de Mapas Estelares que estavam escondidos Galáxia adentro. Não muito depois, ele retornou para a guerra, eventualmente forçando um confronto final com os Mandalorianos em Malachor V. Ele planejou destruir o Gerador de Massa Sombria—um aparelho inventado pelo Zabrak Bao-Dur—para destruir a maioria da frota Mandaloriana, e também algumas forças da República e Jedi que eram leais a ele. Ele confiou o aparelho a um General Jedi (mais tarde conhecido como o Jedi Exilado), enquanto enfrentou Mandalore, o Último sozinho. A batalha resultou em perdas catastróficas para ambos os lados, e Revan pretendeu, convertendo muitos Jedi para o lado negro, destruir os Mandalorianos. Depois, Revan executou Mandalore na frente de suas forças sobreviventes, e negou que eles escolhessem um sucessor. As forças tiveram suas armas e armaduras desmanteladas, assim como seus Dróides de Guerra Basilisk, e foram condenados a um exílio perpétuo. Os Mandalorianos foram derrotados. Por causa da vitória total sobre seus adversários, mesmo com todas as baixas da República, Revan foi visto como um herói e salvador. Os ensinamentos Sith estavam começando a consumir aqueles que haviam seguido Revan pela guerra... Em vez de retornarem para a República, Revan e Malak desapareceram da Galáxia. Eles diziam estar procurando por remanescentes dos Mandalorianos; aqueles que haviam sobrevivido após aquela batalha devastadora. Na realidade, eles estavam procurando pela Forja Estelar. Deixando sua frota para trás, Revan e Malak começaram a explorar a Galáxia, procurando pelos Mapas Estelares que revelariam a localização secreta da Forja Estelar. Descobrimento da Forja Estelar thumb|200px|right|Revan e Malak descobrem o Mapa Estelar em Dantooine. É conhecido que Revan e Malak visitaram Dantooine em um certo ponto durante ou após a guerra, evitando a notação dos Jedi e indo aos montes localizados perto da Enclava Jedi. Após conseguirem passar pelos "testes" dados a eles pelo dróide guardião que havia sido deixado para trás pelos assim chamados "construtores", eles conseguiram acesso ao Mapa Estelar. Entretanto, momentos antes de eles chegarem à porta que os levariam até o artefato do lado sombrio, Malak—ainda novo no o lado negro—disse para Revan que se eles pegassem o tesouro eles nunca mais poderiam retornar para a Ordem Jedi. Como Revan considerou isso é desconhecido, mas se ele tinha qualquer dúvida ele as deixou de lado e abriu a porta selada. Após examinar o Mapa Estelar em Dantooine, Revan e Malak foram a procura dos outros mapas que estavam em Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan e Korriban. A ordem em que eles visitaram os planetas é desconhecida, mas Bastila Shan sabia que Revan e Malak haviam visitado Korriban enquanto ainda eram Jedi, sugerindo que eles visitaram o planeta ''durante—ao invés de depois—as Guerras Mandalorianas. Obtendo a informação dos cinco Mapas Estelares, Revan e Malak viajaram para o sistema Rakata. Logo após eles pousarem, o par bateu em Rakata Prime. Pouco depois, eles foram atacados pelos primitivos Rakata Negros, que quiseram levá-los como prisioneiros. O Lorde Negro e seu aprendiz facilimente os derrotaram, Revan não entendia a linguagem dos Rakatanianos, no entanto, com a ajuda da Força, em pouco tempo dominava perfeitamente seu idioma. Tendo sido vencidos pelos Lordes Sith, os Rakata Negros levaram Revan e Malak ao seu líder, O Um. Revan explicou que eles estavam procurando a Forja Estelar, e que eles queriam acesso para o Templo dos Anciãos. Por causa das supertições dos primitivos, ficou claro para Revan que nem O Um e seus seguidores tinham a compreensão real do passado da própria espécie, e também não sabiam sobre a habilidade tecnológica que eles já haviam comandado. O Um prometeu que ajudaria Revan a entrar no templo, providenciando o uso de "magias estranhas" para enfrentar os Anciãos—uma antiga tribo rival dos Rakata Negros. Revan, mesmo não querendo lutar pelo caminho ou com seus rancors, jurou que ele o faria. Entretanto, após perceber que esses "Anciãos" tinham as respostas que ele queria, Revan quis se aproximar deles em paz, e aprendeu mais sobre o antigo império dos Rakata—e do escudo que fez com que a nave de Malak batesse. Sentindo que a espécie não gostava de seu passado violento e cheio de sangue, Revan disse que era um servente da luz, e que ele iria destruir a Forja Estelar. Confiando nele inteiramente, os Anciãos deram a Revan e Malak acesso ao templo, e como agradecimento, o par prometeu destruir a Forja Estelar e retornar. Eles não o fizeram. A Guerra Civil Jedi Quando Revan e Malak retornaram ao espaço conhecido, eles viram uma força de invasão Sith, que havia reformado as forças da República em uma força militar imperial, uma armada para um novo Império Sith. left|thumb|300px|Bastila Shan e outros Jedi confrontam Darth Revan pouco antes de sua aparente morte. Após estudo intenso, Revan descobriu sobre a natureza predatória e corrosiva da Forja Estelar, mas Malak, como os Rakata antes dele, se deixou ser consumido pelo poder da Forja. Revan a manteve escondida e minimizava sua exposição, já que ele sabia que se o inimigo descobrisse sobre a Forja Estelar, ela se tornaria o primeiro alvo militar. A campanha de Revan foi orquestrada para derrubar a República, fazendo pouca danificação na infrastrutura industrial. Com sua liderança, suas forças Sith contornariam militariamente planetas que seriam necessários para defender a Galáxia dos "Verdadeiros Sith". O plano de Revan era manter a República intacta até a guerra acabar, para ele depois poder reconstruí-la. Ele conseguiu iniciar seu governo com sua economia e militariedade relativamente funcionando, ao invés de começar do zero. Mas, Revan falhou em conquistar a Galáxia, e o resultado final foi uma República mais forte, com mais capacidade de se defender. Revan criou novas táticas Sith que dependiam mais de segredos do que força bruta. Seus assassinos Sith matavam e abduziam os Jedi, e se situavam em sua base em Malachor V. Revan estabeleceu fortalezas e academias em mundos de poder antigo, como Rakata Prime, Dxun, e Korriban. Nesses planetas, seus serventes convertiam Jedi capturados para o lado negro. Revan também utilizava dróides assassinos—como HK-47, o qual ele mesmo construiu—para eliminar inimigos e ameaças que causassem instabilidade para o Império Sith. Com Revan liderando, os Sith forjaram alianças vitais para ajudar suas forças. Eles conspiraram com a Corporação Czerka, uma das maiores e mais poderosas empresas de sua época, para ter relações diplomáticas com o mundo oceânico de Manaan, para eles poderem exportar o agente de cura kolto. Os reinvigorados Sith venciam batalha após batalha, até uma jovem Jedi chamada Bastila Shan usar sua meditação de batalha, uma poderosa habilidade da Força que fez com que as forças da República ficassem mais confiantes, com mais chances de vencerem os Sith. Mas, mesmo com a ajuda de Bastila, as forças da República sabiam que não poderiam segurar os Sith por muito tempo. Em uma tentativa desesperada para acabar com a guerra, a República armou uma armadilha para Revan e Malak. Durante uma batalha espacial, Bastila liderou um time de Jedi que se infiltrou na nave de Revan para derrotar o Lorde Sombrio na ponte. Entretanto, Darth Malak escolheu aquele momento para atacar a nave de seu Mestre, na tentativa de matar Revan e Bastila de uma só vez. Ele atirou na nave de um crusador próximo, mas não conseguiu matar nenhum dos dois. Inesperadamente traído por Malak, os planos de Revan foram rapidamente esmagados por seu violento aprendiz, que queria destruir a República inteiramente. Foi uma chance, ou a Força, que manteve Revan vivo. Após o tiro atingir a ponte, Bastila Shan teve que fazer uma escolha. Após recobrar a consciência, ela encontrou o ferido Darth Revan. O Lorde Negro estava a beira da morte—somente uma pequena energia da Força estava mantendo Revan vivo. Por uma razão—talvez por obrigação para com a República, ou só para salvar a vida dele—a jovem Shan segurou aquela pequena energia e manteve Revan vivo. No ato, Bastila enlaçou sua vida com a de Revan, forjando um poderoso vínculo com a Força. Bastila salvou Revan, mas o Lorde Sith ainda estava em condição crítica e sua mente estava danificada. Bastila o levou até os Jedi, que reprogramaram a mente de Revan para cancelar sua identidade antiga de Lorde Sith. Os Mestres tinham esperanças que Bastila acabasse com as memórias subconscientes de Revan e parasse e invencível frota Sith. Cavaleiro da Velha República thumb|right|200px|Revan, sob sua nova identidade, corre no Iniciante da Estação Tarisian Revan, sob um nome implantado e sem lembranças sobre sua história real ou de suas habilidades com a Força, foi incluído como um oficial militar comum no exército da República sob os comandos de Bastila na nave de guerra da República Endar Spire. Malak, achando que seu Mestre estava morto, concentrou todas as suas forças em uma caçada por Bastila, e enquanto estava em órbita sob o planeta Taris, sua frota encontrou a Endar Spire. Revan acordou na metade da batalha e procedeu em lutar pela nave. Ao lado do oficial Carth Onasi, ele conseguiu escapar da Endar Spire pouco antes da nave explodir. Após bater na superfície de Taris, Revan e Carth descobriram que Bastila havia sido capturada por uma gangue de swoop chamada de os Vulkars Negros, e que ela estava sendo oferecida como prêmio para o vencedor do Iniciante da Estação Tarisian. Com poucas opções, Revan entrou no torneio por ele mesmo e conseguiu vencer. Esses eventos chamaram a atenção do mercenério Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo. Com a ajuda dele, Revan e seus companheiros conseguiram roubar os códigos de passe para o bloqueio Sith, e também o Ebon Hawk, um extraordinário e veloz cargueiro que eles adquiriram do chefão do crime Davik Kang. Revan e sua nova tropa escaparam pouco antes de Darth Malak fazer um bombardeio orbital no planeta. Revan e seus companheiros foram até a fortaleza Jedi em Dantooine, onde Bastila convenceu o Conselho da academia a retreinar o amnesiado Lorde Sith nos caminhos dos Jedi. Após Revan completar um pequeno e formal treinamento, ele e Bastila foram enviados para investigar uma antiga estrutura de pedra. Lá dentro, os dois encontraram um antigo artefato chamado de Mapa Estelar, uma relíquia do antigo Império Infinito dos Rakata. Como o mapa estava incompleto, ele apontava para os mundos Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, e Korriban, nos quais outros mapas poderiam ser encontrados. Somente com as informações combinadas desses cinco mundos levariam Revan a redescobrir a localização do misterioso artefato Rakataniano—a "Forja Estelar". Revan, Bastila, e seus companheiros viajaram para esses planetas, traçando os mesmos passos que Darth Revan havia feito anos atrás. Em cada planeta, a aura do lado negro dos Mapas Estelares causava condições perigosas que faziam com que o acesso aos mapas ficasse mais difícil. Adicionalmente, a tropa do Ebon Hawk foi atacada por Sith e caçadores de recompensas, e também encontraram problemas com a população dos planetas. Enquanto a tropa tentava achar o quinto Mapa Estelar, Revan e seus aliados foram capturados pela nave Sith Leviathan. Eles conseguiram escapar de suas celas, e foram em direção da ponte da nave, onde eles se encontraram com Saul Karath, o velho mentor de Carth que havia traído a República. Pouco antes de morrer, Saul revelou para Carth a identidade real de Revan, mas Bastila o convenceu a não falar nada por hora. Enquanto eles decolavam no Ebon Hawk, Revan foi atacado por Darth Malak, que revelou o passado de Revan como o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Um duelo de sabres de luz tomou início, e terminou com Malak capturando Bastila. Revan foi forçado a encarar a revelação de Malak e a perda de Bastila, já que a procura pela Forja Estelar não podia parar. Ele finalmente encontrou a Forja no planeta natal dos antigos Rakata. Após ganhar vantagem nessa corrida, Revan foi forçado a confrontar Bastila. Após semanas de tortura nas mãos de Malak, Bastila havia caído para o lado sombrio. Ela dizia ser a nova aprendiz do Lorde Sombrio, já que o aprendiz original, chamado de Darth Bandon, havia sido morto por Revan durante a procura pelos Mapas Estelares. No topo do antigo templo Rakataniano, Bastila tentou convencer Revan a voltar a ser o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Esse foi o final da procura pela Forja Estelar, que terminou com Revan, novamente, fazendo uma escolha que mudaria o destino da Galáxia. Revan escolheu ser um Jedi, rejeitando os pedidos de Bastila. Furiosa, Bastila escapou com a Forja Estelar. Revan e a tropa do Ebon Hawk a seguiram até uma frota da República começar um ataque. left|thumb|A derrota de Darth Malak pelas mãos do redimido Revan a bordo da Forja Estelar, como visto nas visões de [[Duron-Qel Droma.]] A bordo da Forja Estelar, agora exibindo seu domínio da Força e do combate de sabre de luz, Revan novamente enfrentou Bastila. Após derrotá-la, ele tentou convencê-la a retornar ao lado da luz, contando sobre o vínculo de amor que havia se formado entre os dois enquanto eles procuravam os Mapas Estelares. Ele conseguiu, e Bastila usou a Meditação de Batalha para ajudar a República, mudando o rumo da batalha. Finalmente, Revan mais uma vez confrontou seu antigo amigo e aprendiz, Malak, em um épico combate de sabres de luz, enquanto o exército da República continuava atacando a Forja Estelar. Durante o duelo, Malak continuamente tirava a Força presente nos Jedi que ele havia capturado e a transferia para ele, mas nem isso foi capaz de derrotar Revan, que libertou todos os Jedi que ele pôde, deixando eles se tornarem uns com a Força, e cortando o suprimento de energia de Malak. No fim, Malak foi morto. Antes da morte de seu amigo, Revan pediu desculpas por ter sido ele quem tinha trazido Malak para o lado negro, mesmo com Malak não querendo de início. Malak o perdoou, e morreu. o Lorde Negro dos Sith estava morto, e a Forja Estelar destruída. Entrando no desconhecido Um ano após a derrota de Malak e do colapso do Império Sith, Revan deixou a República, relembrando os remanescentes dos "Verdadeiros Sith" que ele havia descoberto durante seu tempo como Lorde Negro. Esperando pôr um fim na ameaça, Revan disse adeus para os nove amigos que o acompanharam durante sua procura, sabendo que ninguém que ele amava poderia ir com ele pelo caminho que ele iria seguir. Ele confiou a segurança da República à Carth Onasi, a tarefa de reviver os Mandalorianos à Canderous Ordo, e disse adeus à Bastila. "Ele poderia ter sido ajudado," Kreia iria mais tarde lembrar, "ele fez com que ela entendesse. Mas ela sempre foi cabeça-quente, e não entendia de guerra como Revan entendia." Então Revan desapareceu, deixando o Ebon Hawk com T3-M4 e HK-47 em Malachor V, na borda das Regiões Desconhecidas. Em um certo ponto, T3 retornou para o espaço conhecido a bordo do Ebon Hawk procurando ajuda para enfrentar uma nova ameaça para a Galáxia. O dróide encontrou o "Jedi Exilado". Se foi Revan quem enviou T3 nessa missão é desconhecido. Quando o Exilado perguntou a ele, T3-M4 tinha pouco a dizer, já que na época o computador de bordo do Ebon Hawk tinha sido trancado com uma senha de voz, o que impedia T3 de acessar os registros de vôo da nave. Uma explicação é que o dróide queria manter os planos e o destino de Revan em segredo. Após o Jedi Exilado completar sua campanha contra o Triunvirato Sith com a destruição de Malachor V, o Ebon Hawk e sua tropa começaram a procurar por Revan, querendo ajudá-lo em sua batalha. Legado de um Lorde Sombrio Mesmo tendo rejeitado o manto de Lorde Negro dos Sith e retornado para o lado da luz, o legado de Revan como um poderoso Mestre Sith permaneceria vivo em um holocron que foi construído durante seu reinado. Escondido no distante planeta Lehon, ele ficou guardado por quase três mil anos... mas não para sempre. Tendo se tornado obssecado em obter conhecimento dos antigos Sith, Revan em particular, Darth Bane—que se auto proclamou um Lorde Sith—viajou até Lehon na procura de poder suficiente para derrubar o regime Sith existente, a Irmandade das Trevas. Lá, ele descobriu o holocron de Revan, o qual ele usou para obter treinamento e instrução que, na opnião dele, superavam os arquivos da academia de Korriban. Com a filosofia Sith adquirida com Revan, Bane ganhou a força, poder, e conhecimento para trazer os Sith devolta a sua antiga glória, destruíndo a Irmandade das Trevas e estabelecendo a Regra de Dois como uma nova incarnação da Ordem Sith; uma que poderia destruir a República Galáctica e a Ordem Jedi. Correndo em swoop Durante suas viagens e entre suas responsabilidades como um Jedi, Revan ainda tinha uma paixão por uma coisa popular na época da Velha República: correr em swoop bikes. Ele recebeu seu primeiro teste no esporte enquanto estava em Taris, onde ele competiu pela liberdade de Bastila. Graças a um pouco de sorte de principiante e um protótipo de acelerador especialmente modificado, Revan venceu a corrida. Infelizmente essa vitória nunca foi oficialmente reconhecida, já que o planeta foi destruído pouco tempo depois, apagando todos os arquivos. Entretanto, isso foi o suficiente para fazer ele competir profissionalmente, e em sua primeira (e última) estação, ele venceu o campeonato não-oficial do Setor Tatooine e o campeonato do Setor Manaan. Essa vitória foi tão gloriosa que o recorde só conseguiu ser batido cinco anos depois. Seu incrível talento natural como um corredor de swoop era um efeito de sua poderosa sensitividade à Força, assim como Anakin Skywalker quase quatro milênios depois. Essas vitórias também ajudaram em seus últimos grandes atos, primeiro ajudando a libertar Bastila, e depois para conseguir os fundos necessários para o time da missão independente para derrotar Darth Malak. Nos Bastidores [[Imagem:Possivel Revan.JPG|thumb|right|280px|Um possível Revan sem máscara de um comercial de TV de Knights of the Old Republic.[http://gameads.gamepressure.com/tv_game_commercial.asp?ID=777 Comercial de TV de Knights of the Old Republic]]] Durante ele está em combate durante o jogo, Revan zomba e grita com seus inimigos. Nessas cenas, ele é dublado por Rino Romano. A história de Revan, como ditada aqui, é a trama do jogo de computador Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Existem várias possibilidades de mudar os eventos contados aqui, já que esse artigo detalha exclusivamente o final canônico do lado da luz. Nome O nome de Revan pode ser derivado da palavra real Inglesa, como outros nomes de Lordes Sith. Outras sugestões são Ravenous (voraz) e Revenge (vingança), especialmente considerando sua vitória sobre seu aprendiz. Também pode ser derivado da palavra revenio, que significa "à retornar" e revalesco, "à recuperar", significados esses que correspondem à trama de Knights of the Old Republic. Revenant também parece ser uma possibilidade, já que a palavra é usada em Fantasia para descrever uma criatura que retorna da sepultura para completar um objetivo específico (usualmente—mas não sempre—para vingar a própria morte). Também pode significar "uma pessoa que retorna após uma grande ausência", e também "retornando". Outra possibilidade para a origem do nome de Revan, (sugerida no blog de Lelande Chee) é revanche, que significa "o ato de se vingar". Entretanto, uma coisa diferente entre a maioria dos Darths, Malak e Revan não escolheram novos nomes Sith e continuaram usando seus nomes reais. Gênero thumb|100px|left|Seleção de aparência masculina de Revan. Enquanto o gênero de Revan é escolhido pelo jogador, o Revan canônico é confirmado por Leland Chee como sendo masculino.[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=420#11839253 Fórums de Leland Chee em Star Wars.com] Adicionalmente, The New Essential Chronology e Chronicles of the Old Republic, ambos lançados antes de The Sith Lords, citam Revan como sendo masculino. Em Knights of the Old Republic II, se o jogador não escolher o gênero de Revan durante a conversa importante com Atton Rand, o jogo automaticamente escolhe um Revan masculino. Entretanto, é notado que Atton, inicialmente, aparentava assumir que Revan era uma mulher. Isso deve ser um engano, ou somente uma tentativa para esconder seu passado. Bastila também se refere à Revan como "ela", mesmo com Bastila sabendo a verdade sobre o gênero de Revan. A aparência física do personagem ainda não foi definida na continuidade. Se o jogador escolher Revan como uma mulher do lado da luz, Bastila nunca aparece no jogo, e ele se foca mais em Carth Onasi. Coversando com ele como o Exilado no final de KotOR II, o jogador descobre que Revan continuou com Carth após a destruição da Forja Estelar. Carth informa ao Exilado que após algum tempo, Revan se tornou mais distante, e finalmente disse a ele que uma ameaça (presumivelmente os Verdadeiros Sith) estava além do Anél Externo, e que ela tinha que ir para impedi-la. Carth estava desesperado por notícias de Revan, e ele estava triste pois o Exilado havia retornado com a nave de Revan, o Ebon Hawk, sem sinal dela. Alinhamento Mesmo sendo o jogador quem escolhe se o final de Revan é como um redimido Jedi ou como um renovado Sith, o final canônico é ele retornando para o lado da luz. Isso segue a prática normal da LucasArts, onde quando um videogame deixa o jogador escolher o caminho da luz ou a escuridão, a história sempre termina com a vitória da luz. Formas de combate com o sabre de luz thumb|right|250px|Revan, mestre de [[Niman / Jar'Kai|Jar'Kai.]] O jogador pode escolher o estilo de luta que Revan usa no jogo, como o duelo com um sabre, o com o sabre de luz duplo, ou o com um sabre em cada mão, o que é conhecido formalmente como Niman / Jar'Kai. Em The Sith Lords, o Exilado tem uma visão de Revan lutando no estilo Jar'Kai com um sabre vermelho e um roxo, um em cada mão. Entretanto, a referência principal é a cena do primeiro jogo onde Revan enfrenta Bastila e outros dois Jedi em sua nave. Nessa cena, ele usa apenas um sabre de luz. Adicionalmente, em Shadows and Light, Duron Qel-Droma tem uma visão de Revan onde ele também usa somente um sabre. Deve ser levado em consideração que Sora Bulq, o famoso usuário de dois sabres do Universo Expandido da era das Guerras Clônicas, usa apenas um sabre de luz em Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones. Então, o uso ocasional de apenas um sabre de luz não descarta a possibilidade de que Revan era um usuário de Jar'Kai. Como o primeiro jogo não inclui as sete formas do combate de sabre de luz, é desconhecido qual forma Revan favorecia, e não existe retcon para a forma do Revan canônico. Cor da lâmina do sabre de luz Quando Revan ainda era um Lorde Negro dos Sith, ele usava uma lâmina vermelha, mas após sua lavagem cerebral pelo Conselho Jedi, Revan não tem uma cor canônica para a lâmina de seu sabre de luz. Durante o jogo, a cor da lâmina é escolhida pelo jogador. Ela corresponde à classe que é escolhida—verde para Consul Jedi, amarelo para Sentinela Jedi, ou azul para Guardião Jedi. O sabre de luz de Revan aparenta ser azul na história em quadrinhos Shadows and Light durante a visão de Duron Qel-Droma, mas como uma porção relevante da imagem é tingida de azul, é impossivel verificar a cor do sabre de luz de Revan naquela imagem. À parte disso, a exatidão da imagem é duvidosa pois ela mostra Revan com sua máscara de Lorde Sith, mas ele não usa a máscara em seu duelo com Malak. Se o sabre de Revan é mesmo azul, como mostrado na história em quadrinhos, a classe de Revan no jogo é "Guardião Jedi", mas essa classificação pode ser mudada pois os Jedi não eram obrigados a usar um sabre correspondente à sua classe. Em Knights of the Old Republic II, em uma visão para o Exilado, Revan tem dois sabres de luz, um vermelho e outro roxo. Essa pode ser uma imagem canônica de Revan durante sua procura após o primeiro jogo, após ele se redimir. A aplicação exata ainda não foi confirmada. Roupas Próximo do fim do primeiro jogo, o jogador, como Revan, pode construir uma roupa customizada com a tecnologia da Forja Estelar. Os jogadores do lado da luz vão obter a "Roupa da Forja Estelar"; enquanto os jogadores do lado negro recebem a "Roupa de Darth Revan", que é quase uma cópia da roupa que Revan usava antes de sua lavagem cerebral, mas sem a máscara. A informação do jogo sobre o traje diz que Revan usava a mesma roupa quando ele foi capturado. A roupa focava as energias do lado negro, e ela foi destruída pelos Jedi, que a viam como uma abominação. Entretanto, a própria visão da Força de Revan revela que ele já usava o traje quando ele encontou o primeiro Mapa Estelar. É possível que Darth Revan criou uma nova roupa após encontrar o Mapa Estelar, baseada em sua roupa original. Já que o final do lado da luz é o canônico, como Revan adquiriu a "Roupa da Forja Estelar" é desconhecido. Se a visão de Duron Qel-Droma é precisa, então Revan usou o traje de Qel-Droma que estava perdido em Korriban após a morte de Duron. Entretanto, de acordo com a visão, Revan continuaria usando sua marca: a impressionante máscara. Comparação com Darth Vader Muitos notaram as semelhanças de Revan e outro Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Vader. Ambos eram considerados os maiores usuários da Força de sua época, e também habilidosos guerreiros que tombaram para o lado negro ao fim de conflitos Galácticos—as Guerras Mandalorianas e as Guerras Clônicas. Ambos se redimiram; Revan se voltou contra seu aprendiz, Malak; Vader, contra seu mestre, Sidious. As identidades dos dois personagens também sofreram mudanças drásticas como resultado de duelos com o sabre de luz (as de Revan foram mentais, e as de Vader físicas). Ambos Revan e Vader construiram dróides de protocolo, e se reuniram com eles em Tatooine pelo desejo da Força. Os dois Lordes Negros também possuem aparência similar—roupas e armaduras negras, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara que causa medo nos inimigos. Final do lado negro O final não-canônico do "lado negro": thumb|left|"O verdadeiro Lorde dos Sith!" Aceitando a oferta de Bastila, Revan mata o Jedi Jolee Bindo e Juhani (somente Jolee se Juhani já foi morta em Dantooine), e o sangue deles escorrendo pelo templo simbolizou o retorno de Revan ao poder. Ele retornou ao Ebon Hawk e explicou a ausência de Jolee e Juhani para os outros. Chocado por causa de seu retorno ao lado negro, Carth Onasi decolou, deixando Mission Vao para ser morta por Revan (alternativamente, Revan domina a mente de Zaalbar e o convence a matar Mission, ou Revan teria que matar os dois). Voando para a Forja Estelar, Bastila usa sua meditação de batalha para incapacitar as forças da República, o que deixou Revan entrar na Forja para enfrentar Darth Malak. Matando Malak, Revan voltou a ser o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Usando os recursos que agora ele comandava como o Mestre da Forja Estelar, Revan criou uma frota infinita para destruir a República. Entretanto, Revan logo parou seu ataque. Foi notado que Revan havia tentado impedir qua a infrastrutura de República fosse danificada em seu ataque anterior, e que ele novamente estava fazendo o mesmo, parando a produção de naves. Bastila Shan, em um holocron encontrado em Korriban, disse que Revan misteriosamente desapareceu um dia e disse para ela esperar por ele. Sem um poderoso usuário do lado negro para a guiar, a Forja Estelar foi destruída pela República. É conhecido que Darth Revan visitou todas as suas fortalezas em busca de algo importante. Ele foi para as Regiões Desconhecidas para procurar uma ameaça poderosa, algo que aparentava ser o responsável por convencer os Mandalorianos a fazer sua invasão anteriormente. A primeira mestra de Revan, Kreia, sugeria que Revan estava procurando pelo Império Sith original. Final alternado thumb|right|230px|Amor ou Poder? Se o jogador estiver jogando com a Revan feminina, conseguir completar o romance com Carth Onasi e então se juntar ao lado negro em Rakata Prime, matando Jolee Bindo e Juhani, Carth vai embora, declarando que ela não é a mulher que ele ama. Quando Revan derrota Darth Malak na Forja Estelar, Carth confronta Revan novamente. Nesse ponto, Revan é forçado a matar Carth ou Bastila irá matá-lo. Entretanto, em um final cortado, é possível que Revan mude sua mente, mate Bastila, e morra junto com Carth Onasi quando a República destrói a Forja Estelar. O jogo final só inclui as opções para Revan ou Bastila matarem Carth a tempo de acabar a trama. Mais tarde, o Exilado descobre uma mensagem de Carth em T3-M4, que ele havia deixado para trás no caso de Revan o trair. Relações proibidas Bastila No jogo, é considerado canônico que Revan entra em uma relação com Bastila, mesmo com ela sendo relutante pois os Jedi proibem amor. Entretanto, após resistir por um período de tempo, Bastila beija Revan, mas após isso, ela insiste que é melhor eles continuarem com sua missão e ignorarem o que eles sentiam um pelo outro. No final canônico do lado da luz, Revan redime Bastila e faz com que ela retorne para a luz. Quando Bastila pede que Revan a mate após ele a vencer a bordo da Forja Estelar, ele recusa e diz que a ama. Ela responde dizendo que houve um tempo em que ela o amou. Bastila disse isso pois ela não conseguia encarar quem ele era, mas ela o amava também. Entretanto, no fim Bastila contou para Revan que ela o amava, e que não estava mais com medo de amar. Após isso, Revan enfrentou Malak, e Bastila usou sua meditação de batalha para ajudar a frota da República contra a frota Sith. Ambos tiveram um papel importante na destruição da Forja Estelar, e na vitória da República. Carth Mesmo não sendo considerado canônico, se o jogador escolher uma Revan fêmea, ela e Carth Onasi flertam um com o outro durante todo o jogo. Por causa da afeição crescente de Carth por Revan, ele começa a pensar menos na morte de sua mulher e em seu desejo em matar Saul Karath, o homem responsável pela morte de seu filho, Dustil Onasi. Carth eventualmente promete proteger Revan das ameaças que estão por vir. Quando ele descobre que a mulher que ele está começando a amar era Darth Revan, ele se isola dela, imaginando o que fazer com essa informação já que ele acredita que a traição de Revan para com a República destruiu sua vida. Carth eventualmente confessa que mesmo tentando muito, ele não consegue odiá-la. [[Imagem:Femrevandcarth.jpg|thumb|230px|left|Carth Onasi e Revan no Ebon Hawk. (nota: A armadura de Carth é uma modificação de um fã, e o rosto de Revan é escolhido pelo jogador)]] Se Revan aceitar o pedido de Bastila para se juntar ao lado negro, Carth confessa que ele ama Revan na frente dos membros da frota do Ebon Hawk na praia de Rakata Prime. Já que a cena é aberta para interpretações diferentes, fãs assumiram que esse é o lugar para o beijo entre Revan e Carth. Entre KotOR I e II, Carth e Revan continuaram juntos e Carth atingiu o nível de Almirante no exército da República. Mas Revan começou a lembrar de coisas que ela havia feito como uma Lady Negra e usou isso como uma parede entre eles. Ela eventualmente disse a ele que ela tinha que ir para além do Anél Externo para encontrar uma ameaça superior aos Mandalorianos, os Verdadeiros Sith. Ela não especificou a ameaça para Carth, mas mesmo assim foi embora. Entretanto, ele havia antecipado isso, e já tinha escondido um programa em T3-M4. Carth ficou desesperado para saber notícias de Revan, e, em KotOR II, ele eventualmente se encontrou com o Jedi Exilado. Ele estava com esperanças de descobrir algo, mas infelizmente para ele, o Exilado não tinha notícias de Revan. Memo assim, Carth pediu para o Exilado dizer para Revan que ele ainda estava esperando por ela, isso se o Exilado a encontrasse. Juhani Um segundo romance não-canônico é possível para jogadores femininos. Se o jogador trazer Juhani devolta ao lado da luz e continuar a amizade durante a jornada, Juhani lentamente cria sentimentos para com Revan. Após Revan rejeitar o lado negro no templo Rakataniano, Juhani admite seus sentimentos. Isso é tudo o que acontece entre eles durante todo o jogo. O que acontece entre eles durante o período de cinco anos entre o primeiro jogo e o segundo é desconhecido. (No lançamento original, havia um mecanismo que permitia um romance masculino em certas cópias do jogo. Esse mecanismo foi retirado das subsequentes versões do jogo, e um romance masculino não é possível sem modificar o jogo.) Aparições *''Shadow and Light'' (Visão para Duron Qel-Droma) *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' (Primira vez identificado como O Revanchista) *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (Visão para o Jedi Exilado) *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' (Holocron) Fontes *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''"Heritage of the Sith" - Star Wars Insider 88'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * The Force Unleashed Preview 3 na Wizards.com *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 1: Portrayal na Wizards.com ( artigo) *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * Links Externos Notas e referências categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Jedi redimidos categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith de Revan categoria:Exploradores do espaço categoria:Corredores de swoop Categoria:Autores Categoria:Machos bg:Darth Revan de:Revan en:Revan es:Revan it:Revan hu:Revan nl:Revan pl:Revan ru:Реван fi:Revan